Not Sure
by Hiei449
Summary: What could be worse than existing only to die by a family curse? How about to exist only to not exist at all? Not only that, who's this new guy from America that Haru's been watching? Haru is bi MF MM
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I shouldn't do this considering the fact that I have several other stories in the making, but I already have those chapters typed up. Anyway, anyone ever wonder why Akito's like the way he is. I would be like that too if I found out from a young age that I was going to die by the time I turned 30. All because someone decided that he was going to head of the family, he has to carry the core of the curse and die. That's just totally messed up. Anyway, I thought I'd give this a go and see how it turns out. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Tired and sick was how he felt. He was nauseous while his body was exhausted. He'd vomit, but he didn't think he had the energy to. It was usually like that on days like this. Cloudy and misty, making everything look mysterious and gloomy. The house was empty, all except the few ladies tending to his every need. Hatori had gone to visit Shigure, something about Tohru feeling sick. That girl angered him. Who was she to tell him, Akito, that it would be sad when he died? No one would grieve for him. Not one tear would be shed for him when his life ended. They would think themselves free, and then their hopes would be crushed as the new head of the family was appointed.

He didn't have to look as the door to his room opened. He knew who it was. "Master Akito. You're lunch is ready." Michiyo. His favorite. She was always there for him, making sure he had everything he needed and helping to care for him when he fell badly ill. She was an older woman, her light brown hair pulled back in a bun while her soft aged face smiled at him. Her kimono was more of a traditional style rather than that of the summer kimonos the other ladies wore. In her hands she held a tray, holding the dishes she had made for him. Miso soup and tempura with sashimi and soy sauce. She was a very good cook and made sure all the dishes were served hot.

She gently set the tray down, arranging the food slightly before bowing as she left. He didn't feel too much like eating, not sure if he could hold it down, even with his tired body. With the kimono he wore hanging about his shoulders, he basically looked like hell. Pale face and what looked like bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Each time he had tried to sleep, someone would come to speak to him.

Members of the inner family had come to him more than once today, complaining about different things. They thought that complaining would give them what they wanted. It annoyed him to no end when any of them came around. Most of it was usually about who should know of the curse and who shouldn't. In the end, it was his decision, and his word was law in this family.

Why was this fate put upon him? Who decided he should carry and core of the curse and die? No one asked him if he wanted it. No one bothered to know how he felt about being alive only to die. There was no fate worse than his. He was born to die and that was all. Between his birth and his death, he was to run the family like any normal person, becoming sick and weak while he died a little bit at a time as each day passed. The weather outside reflected his mood, gloomy and undesired. He couldn't seem to help it, seeing as how depression seemed to tag along with the curse quite often.

Hatori would be back soon to check him over once more, making sure that he wasn't running a fever or feeling sick at all. Once Hatori got here, he would be able to sleep. Besides Michiyo, Hatori was one of the only people who could take care of the family members when they came by to see the head of the family. Hatori would do what he could to take care of the problem, but if it was out of his hands, he'd make sure no one disturbed Akito while he slept. Michiyo would do her best to turn them away, but it didn't always work for her. For now, he would have to endure this. Watching the mist turn into a light rain, his depression sank further.

The rain spread, pouring down as far as the eye could see. The city was dampened to the core, everyone either hiding under building or hurrying through the streets with newspapers and umbrellas in an attempt to keep themselves dry. Everyone was in a hurry to go somewhere, dashing across her vision as she watched them with emotionless blue eyes, standing in the rain. Water dripped from her long brown hair, weighing it down as it clung to her. No one paid her any mind or even glanced her way as they hurried to work or home. That's how it should be.

She didn't exist. She was born to never exist. All because she was the first child who should've been a boy. Her family believed that if they pretended she wasn't there, then she never existed. It worked. No one noticed her. No one paid any attention to her. They probably didn't even realize that she was gone. All of this because of something she had no control over. She had no name, no family, no home. Why?

The blue eyes looked towards the sky as the rain continued to pour. The clouds strolling by as they cried upon the earth below. How many times had she wanted to cry like that? How would it feel to pour her tears onto the earth and allow them to feel what she felt? Would they notice her like they do the clouds? Reaching her hand up, she wanted to comfort the clouds, telling them she knew how they felt as she walked by the people.

The pavement under her feet changed, but she took no notice as she reached for the pouring sky. A bright light engulfed her body before the sound of screeching tires was heard. The people around looked towards her, finally taking notice of the girl reaching for the sky and the car trying to stop in time. How incredible it would feel to float with the clouds and just cry.

Long black hair, pulled into a hair tie at the base of his neck. Jade green eyes that revealed all his emotions. Piercing in both his cartilage and his tongue. Around his neck hung a couple of gothic typed necklaces while he wore several rings about his fingers. Fairly tall with enough muscle that he didn't look too built but still enough to make sure no one messed with him. Kain was his name. The new student who transferred here in the middle of the school year from America.

Haru watched him from his seat as Kain talked with a few of the other students. Half of the girls were already giggling at him like they do when they see Yuki and Kyo. Who could blame them? He was hot. 1 Anyone would fall for him, and Haru was no exception as he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the guy. His hair was longer than it should be, but the school was willing to let it slip seeing as how he wasn't accustomed to the school rules of Japan. Haru seriously wanted to know how he looked with it down.

"Haru!" Haru blinked and turned to his cousin, Momiji. The little German had a slight pouting look on his face as he sat next to him. "I called your name several times. Didn't you hear me?"

"No, I didn't. Sorry," Haru replied, sitting up from leaning on his elbow. He had just been too distracted with Kain that he forgot that Momiji was there. All he could think about was how hot Kain looked. He looked back at him as Kain laughed with a few of the guys. He blushed slightly when Kain's eyes met his. Haru had to look away, feeling like a school girl with a crush.

Momiji studies his friend as he looked away from the new guy with a blush. Looking up at Kain, he saw him smirk towards Haru's turned face and resumed his conversation with the other guys. It was odd to see Haru like that. Normally his cousin was very calm when it came to people, unless they pissed him off beyond all hell. Then he would be a raging bull. No pun intended. Black Haru had been coming around a lot lately. Haru was agitated because of his parents.

Ever since they found out Haru was bi, they basically tried to pretend it was just a phase, one that would pass in time. They encouraged him to date other girls, wanting him to find someone in his life to be happy with. But what if that person was a guy and not a girl? Would they still feel the same way about it? Haru once told him that gender was no concern to him, so long as he was happy with that person.

What bothered him most was how his parents seemed to dance around the 'problem' everyday, acting as though it didn't exist and that he was the same as every 'normal' guy. He thought it would be better for them to hate him for it rather than pretend it didn't exist. Hating him for it let him know that they at least acknowledged he was bi. He would rather have that than them never speaking of it.

Home wasn't his only problem. Most of the school was open to the idea of being bi or gay, but some people just didn't like it. More than once, Momiji had witnessed Haru getting into fights with some of the school jerks who didn't appreciate being in the same school as a gay or bi person. They felt that it was wrong and disgusting to be attracted to the same sex. 2 Who cares who's attracted to who? Why should it matter? It bothered not only Momiji, but Haru as well.

Several times he had gone black either at home or at school because it irritated and upset him so much. Momiji had to try and find Yuki or Kyo to calm him down. If that didn't work, he had to call Hatori. Everyone around him knew to keep their distance a bit so they didn't piss him off. Momiji would let them know if it was a good day to hang around him or not.

What interested Momiji now was the way Haru was acting. He hardly ever blushed and Momiji had caught him more than once staring at the new guy. It was like he had…realization hit Momiji and he grinned. Did Haru have a crush? Did he like this new guy?

Haru blinked at his cousin as he grinned. When Momiji grinned like that, either he was thinking of something or he was on sugar, both may prove disasterous. "Momiji?"

Momiji grinned at Haru as he leaned towards his cousin. "Haru, do you have a crush?"

Haru had to stare at him. How the hell did he find out? Either he could read minds or… "It is that obvious?" Haru asked, his blush now only a faint tint upon his cheeks.

Momiji smiled at his friend, glad to know that finally he had found someone he liked. "Well, when you're blushing like that it kinda is. Wanna meet him?"

Haru's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Momiji, fear of rejection clamping in his chest. He couldn't do that? What if Kain didn't like him? What if Kain wasn't even gay? Would he be disgusted with him? Haru couldn't take that chance.

Momiji grinned again, not waiting for an answer as he proceeded to stand and walk towards the group of guys. He knew Haru wouldn't do it himself, so might as well help him along right? He wasn't sure if Kain was gay or not, but it would be really good if he was. Haru needed someone, and Kain looked like he would be a really good guy for him. Not only that, they'd make a cute couple.

"Momiji!" Haru hissed a bit, wanting to stop his friend before he did anything. He wasn't able to grab him in time before Momiji got Kain's attention. They talked for a moment before Kain looked up from Momiji to Haru. Haru blushed again and quickly looked away. This was bad. This was really bad. He was going to kill Momiji when they got home.

The two talked for a few moments, Kain whispering something to Momiji, before he came back over to Haru, sitting down at his desk next to him grinning like a mad cat. "We're going to meet him on Saturday at the arcade."

Haru looked at Momiji, both fear and excitement brewing in his body. Excitement from getting the chance to meet him, and fear from the thought of rejection. He didn't think he could stand the thought of being rejected by him. It was the very last thing he wanted, but he had to try at least. Looking back at Kain, Haru hoped his wouldn't be disgusted with him.

Momiji smiled at his cousin, glad that Kain had agreed to meet him. What he didn't tell Haru was what Kain had whispered to him. Kain was gay. He may not look it, but Kain was completely gay. He said when he had come to the class on the first day, the first person he had spotted was Haru. His first thought? Damn, he's hot. Momiji was even more happy at the thought that Haru liked Kain, and Kain liked Haru. He giggled a bit as Haru had to look away again, the blush painting his cheeks a pink color. This was going to be a great weekend.

Ok, that's chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. I've been going into a lot of depth, which I was surprised with. Anyway, here's the explanations on things.

1 Haru is always hitting on Yuki but was also attracted to girls, those comments towards Tohru and all. So I'm making him bi.

2 I have seen so many people around that are so disgusted with gay and bi people it makes me mad.

Anyway, please review and I will type up the next chapter when I can! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I finally got the chapter typed up! Thank god! Took me forever to get it out too. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter 2

The rain had not let up as Momiji and Haru ran to Hatori's house, keeping a book or two over their heads in an attempt to stay somewhat dry. Momiji usually stayed with Hatori, the man not being able to cook worth a damn. Haru stayed over occasionally, if only to get away from his parents for a while. Thoughts of earlier had been running through Haru's mind the whole way home.

It had been late in the afternoon, right after classes ended. Momiji was waiting out front for Haru, Haru having left all his stuff in his locker. The combination on his lock didn't wanna work for him again. It took a few tries before the damn thing had opened. Inside his locker was about as messy as his room. He was never very good at keeping things like this clean. Digging through the mess of old homework assignments and graded quizzes, he located the books he needed to take home somewhere near the bottom. He really needed to clean out that thing.

Thinking of doing it later, Haru shut his locker door to head home. He turned around and had to stop and stare. There he was again. Kain. He was at his own locker not too far from Haru's. Long black hair being released from the restraint at the base of his tan neck flowed down like a waterfall. Gorgeous and strong arms were revealed as the jacket slid from his shoulders and left him in a tank top. A bit of his hip peered out as the shirt rose a bit. Haru felt the heat rise a bit in his cheeks again while a bit of his blood rushed down to his lower regions. Thankfully Haru had decided on a pair of slightly baggier pants today.

He needed to get out of there. As quickly and as casually as he could, Haru headed down the hall with his books in hand. Passing by Kain, he had thought he'd gotten away. "Hey, Haru, right?" Haru paused and looked at Kain, praying to any god who could hear him that he wasn't blushing again.

Kain looked at him, an arm resting near the top of his locker as he leaned on it, his free hand stuffed only slightly into his pocket. He didn't think it could be possible, but that pose made Kain look even better. Haru really wanted to see how sexy Kain's body could really look. Haru had to force himself to not look at his body but at his face, where strands of his dark hair hung slightly in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Um…y-yeah." Damn his voice. Haru cursed slightly under his breath as his voice refused to work properly.

Kain smirked as he stood from leaning on the lockers and walked towards him. His body moved with grace despite his muscles. Each step he took towards him made Haru feel a bit more nervous. What was wrong with him? Was this guy affecting him so much that he was acting like a school girl? Haru was startled when Kain leaned against his arm at the top of the lockers behind Haru. He looked up at Kain, the man being a few inches taller than him, and felt the small blush creep to his cheeks again as Kain's face came close to his own. A few inches closer and they would be kissing.

Kain smirked once more, a smirk more of curiosity than anything. "So, Haru, you coming to the arcade Saturday?" His breath brushed against Haru's cheek and he had to suppress a shiver. His voice was deep and smooth. A perfect combination that seemed to fit with his style.

Haru had to stop and think for a moment what he was talking about. Then it hit him. Momiji had invited Kain to go to the arcade with them. He still needed to kick Momiji's ass for doing that. Haru swallowed slightly and nodded, not trusting his voice to answer.

"Good. I'll be by around three Saturday," Kain replied, the back of his fingers running along Haru's neck and making his breath catch. Haru watched in awe as Kain picked his things up and headed down the hall, jacket thrown over his shoulder and a helmet in his hand. Haru stood there a few moments longer, trying his best to calm his beating heart. Being that close to Kain was an incredible feeling. His heart racing a million miles a minute and his body feeling like he was put into an oven on high. Haru took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before heading out to meet his cousin.

His heart was still racing as him and Momiji neared home. Strange how Hatori's house became more and more like home to him. Hatori accepted his sexuality and sometimes even encouraged it. It felt nice having someone fatherly like accept him for who he was and encouraged him to date who it was he wanted to date. The guest room had been claimed as Haru's room since most of the stuff he brought over from spending the night so many times just seemed to find a place in that room. If ever there was a place he needed to go, Hatori's would be the first place to look. That house was his second home.

Water puddled on the hardwood floor of the living room as she sat on the floor, her head bent as Hatori helped her to dry her rain soaked hair. She was quiet, not even speaking once since Hatori brought her back. He had been heading home that day, needing to check on Akito before Momiji and Haru came home. Out of nowhere, this woman, no more than 18, had walked out into the street, her face towards the sky and her hand reaching for the clouds. His tires screeched as he attempted to stop in time, his headlights being the only thing that touched her pale, soaked body.

He couldn't just leave her there, rain pouring down on her like a waterfall. It didn't take much for Hatori to bring her into the car. She seemed to be one who would obey any order given to her. Her emotionless eyes held no signs of life. It was as though everything about the woman made her seem like a walking corpse. The paleness of her skin and her unkempt black hair. Her clothes were dirty and torn and she had no shoes. She probably hadn't bathed in weeks, the grime on her skin dripping off with the rain water that gathered on the floor.

He didn't know who she was, where she came from, or what to do with her. But one thing was for sure, he needed to get her out of her wet clothes and into a warm bath before she got sick. He also still needed to check on Akito. Not only that, Momiji and Haru would be home soon. Hatori sighed a bit, so much to do and so little time to do it all. First thing was first, the wet clothes had to go. He'd figure out what to do with her later on.

Hatori gently let the towel fall to her shoulders, her black hair now a complete mess of tangles and knots. Reaching for her shirt, he gently started to unbutton it. He was a doctor, so seeing a woman's body was nothing new to him. He frowned though when he saw something resembling a bruise just near her collar bone. His frown deepened when he opened her shirt allowing it to hang on her shoulders. Covering a good part of her upper body were bruises of different sizes and shapes, making it seem like someone had painted different colored splotches over a canvas. Numerous scars littered her stomach and chest, some old and some more recent. Not only that, but she was quite skinny, some of her ribs jutting out from under her skin.

Frowning, Hatori stood, gently pulling the woman to her feet. He led her to the bathroom, starting to run a hot bath for her. She made no move to stop him as he began to remove her rain soaked clothing and toss them aside. Her entire body consisted of large bruises and scars. Hatori's frown deepened and he gently checked along the inside of her thighs. He sighed in slight relief to find no bruising or any signs that she had been recently rapped. Still, she made no response nor move to stop him as he checked her over. Most women were quite nervous when Hatori checked them over like this. They usually wanted to put their clothes back on as soon as possible. Something was really wrong.

After making sure the water wasn't too hot, Hatori gently placed the woman inside the tub, letting the water warm her cold body and wash away from of the dirt and grime that clung to her skin. Rolling up his sleeves, he grabbed a washcloth and soap. He lathered the soap up into the washcloth as he knelt next to the tub. If she would make no move to even take her clothes off then she most likely wouldn't wash herself, just sit there until the water grew cold. Taking her arm in his hand, being as gentle as he could, he began to wash her skin, cleaning her soft skin of all the soil and revealing her pale skin to be even paler than he thought. Her body probably hadn't seen the light of day in quite some time. She was as pale as a ghost, only adding to the effect of being a walking corpse.

Rinsing her body of the soap suds, Hatori then began on her hair, washing and rinsing it several times before it was clean. Once finished, he gently lifted her out of the now foggy water, leaving all the grime behind to go down the drain. Her clothes wouldn't be of any use, so he just used a white fluffy towel that reached her knees when wrapped around her frail body. Grabbing another towel, he led her back into the living room and started to dry her hair once more. He needed to figure out what to give her to wear. His clothes would be much too big for her. Momiji's would also be too small. Haru's clothes may be enough for her to wear until he could find something more appropriate for her. Hatori sighed once more as he led her towards Haru's room. This was going to be a long day.

Ok, finally got up chapter 2. Took me forever! But it's finally finished and I'm happy with it. Now, someone asked me what Kain looked like. He's a few inches taller than Haru with long, straight black hair that reaches about mid back. He's got green eyes and really tan skin. He's got a bit of muscle but not too much and he's got a dress style quite similar to Haru's. Hope that help some! Anyway, review and I'll post the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a major writer's block, which sucked badly. Finally this chapter's done! I don't see an end in sight anytime soon though I promise there will be an end! And I know just how it will end to just don't know when. Keep reading to find out!

Chapter 3

Finally, Hatori's house came into view as Momiji and Haru ran down the street, having placed their books inside their bags to keep them from getting too soaked. Their clothes were wet and their hair dripped with rain water. Reachined the porch, they shook off a bit of water before heading into the house, replacing their street shoes with the house slippers. Hatori hadn't left for Akito's house, which was odd considering he had to check on him today. Akito got visits from Hatori every few days, making sure that he wasn't getting more sick than normal. Lately Akito had been getting pretty sick, but that wouldn't stop him from being head of the family.

As they made their way towards their rooms to change out of their soaked school uniforms, they had to pause by the living room door. There sat Hatori in front of a young woman, buttoning what looked like one of Haru's shirts on her. She was pretty. She had long black hair that reached her waist, though tangled and damp. Her skin was pale and she had deep blue eyes. She was thin, the string on the pants, probably Haru's as well, having to be pulled quite a bit to keep them on her. Her ribs could probably be seen poking out under her skin. Where in the world had she come from?

Hatori looked up, finally noticing the two boy standing there in their wet uniforms and dripping more water onto the hardwood floors while staring at the new woman. He couldn't blame them really. How often does someone bring home a woman they found on the streets? "Welcome home, you two. I hope you don't mind, Haru. I had to borrow some of your clothes. Her own clothes are wet, and we don't have anything else for her to wear."

Haru shook his head a bit, not minding at all. He trusted Hatori to be in his room, knowing that he would only go in there for a good reason. This seemed like a pretty damn good reason. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything personal to hide in there. "No, it's alright. Who is she anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I nearly ran into her on the way home, and I couldn't just leave her there. She doesn't look like she's eaten in a while though," Hatori explained as Momiji came to get a closer look at her, the curiosity getting the better of him.

The woman didn't seem to even register that he was there. She just stared at the floor with her dead eyes. It was then that Momiji noticed the bruise on her collar bone and frowned. A bruise like that couldn't have come from being on the street. It's shape and darkness seemed too much like...someone had hit her. "Why is she all bruised like that, Hatori?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't said a word since I brought her here. I don't even know her name," Hatori replied as he stood, picking up the disgaurded towels that laid beside them.

"What will you do with her?" Haru asked, walking over to stand beside his cousin, looking at the young woman curiously.

"I'll have to take her with me. Michiyo might have a better chance of cleaning her up more than I can," Hatori said, taking the towels into the laundry room with her clothes to be washed. Momiji was planning on doing laundry anyway. Though Hatori lived by himself before Momiji came, he really couldn't do too much worth a damn. His cooking always ended up somehow burnt while the laundry...well we wont go there.

"That may be a good idea. I don't think any of us know anything about women," Haru said, kneeling down to get a closer look at her. She was very quiet and damp from having taken a bath. She reminded Haru of a statue, one that was solid and unmoving but still having some sort of life revolving around it. Though quiet as she was, he thought that there might be a very lively person locked somewhere inside her. It would be interesting to see that side of her other than the quiet, unmoving side.

Only when Momiji touched her shoulder did she make any move, looking up slightly as though expecting something. What it was they didn't know. To Momiji, she looked like she was a servant waiting for an order. An idea suddenly came to Momiji's mind. "Stand up," he said, as though to test something. The woman sat there for a moment before slowly getting to her feet, following the soft spoken order and waiting for the next. Momiji frowned. "Sit back down." As he thought, she sat back down on the floor again, legs tucked under her and hands folded gently on her lap.

Haru also frowned. "It seems she only responds to orders given to her." Momiji nodded in response. It was strange really. She was like a robot, programed to do what she was told and not ask questions or protest. What kind of person would turn this woman from a human being to a servant that did nothing but follow orders?

"Momiji, I'm going to take her with me," Hatori said as he walked back into the room, medical bag and coat in hand. "Can you get her a jacket, Haru? I don't want her getting sick."

Haru nodded and headed towards his room to find a jacket for the woman. Momiji jumped up and smiled at Hatori. "I'll go start on dinner." With that, the little rabbit bounced into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them and their new guest.

Haru looked at Hatori as he brought over a coat of his, which seemed to be a bit too big for her. "What do you think Akito will say?"

Hatori paused. He knew Akito would have to know. What would he say? It was hard to tell with him. He allowed Tohru to stay, but a woman who knows nothing of the secret and who they know nothing about? "I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out," he replied as he helped the woman stand before walking her towards the door. None of the shoes would fit her, so he gently picked her up. "I'll be back in a little while." With that, he walked out the door, carrying the woman to keep her feet from getting wet. Hopefully, Michiyo would know what to do with her.

The rain kept pouring down, not seeming to let up anytime soon. As the sky began to slowly darken even more, heading into the late afternoon, Akito began to wonder why Hatori had yet to stop by. Michiyo had come to check on him several times, also wondering why Hatori hadn't come by yet. Currently Michiyo was cooking dinner as Hatori's car pulled up to the house. She watched through the kitchen window as Hatori got out of the car and then frowned as he went to the passenger side door, picking up a second person, wrapped up in a coat and bare feet.

Hatori wasn't surprised when Michiyo met him at the door. Somehow she always knew when someone came, having lived in the main house for so long. Though the look of surprise was something different.

"Master Hatori, we were begining to wonder when you'd arrive. May I ask who it is you've brought with you?" Michiyo asked, setting out the slippers as Hatori removed his shoes.

"Sorry for being late, Michiyo. I'm not sure who she is. She sort of walked out in front of my car. I was hoping you could help me with her," Hatori replied as he gently let the girl stand on her own. "We don't know her name nor where she came from. We put her in some of Haru's clothes but they're too big for her. And I gave her a bath, but I'm afraid to touch her hair. I'm not very good with these types of things."

Michiyo chuckled slightly. Hatori may be a doctor but when it came to actually taking care of someone, he wasn't very helpful. "I'll take care of her. You go see Master Akito and make sure he's alright," she said, gently shooing him down the hall in the direction of Akito's room. "Master Akito is waiting for you."

Hatori nodded as he stepped into his slippers and hung his wet coat by the door. He knew Michiyo would take good care of the girl. Michiyo was like a mother to many of the Sohma family members. She had taken care of Akito and the head of the family before him and was very much respected. Hatori smiled at her before heading down the hall and into Akito's darkened room.

Michiyo smiled and turned to the girl who stood there just looking at the floor. "Now, let's get you dressed into something better," she said as she helped the girl remove her wet jacket, which she noticed was way too big for her. "I think I may have something for you to wear that'll be a bit more appropriate than sweatpants and a button down shirt," Michiyo said with a small laugh in her voice. It had been a long time since she'd been able to really mother someone. This was going to be a lot of fun for her dressing up a young woman.

Ok, this is about as far as I can go on this chapter right now. Sorry! I'll make it up to you guys with a whole new chapter soon. And I promise, there will be some yaoi goodness! Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
